demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
King Sammer
His full name, Sammer von Kudge, kind of sounds like Cudge. He's nicknamed King Sammer by the Pixls. (Except for Thoreau) He lives in Sammer's Kingdom (duh). He was the main character in the fangame King Sammer is Dumb. He had to save everyone from The Moid, a parody of The Void created by Jade Blooper. He saves EVERYONE from it. General Info He is a crownhead with facial hair. He's half japanese and half american. His mother, Samma van Kudge, and his father, Sammette Kudge, gave birth to him. Samma van Kudge was one of Carrie's mother's sisters, so technically, Carrie is part crown. (Carrie is part almost everything.) He is a heroic Crownhead. King Sammer is Dumb Jade Blooper kidnaps Fleep and Cudge and force marry them. They create the Chaos Heart, and then destroy worlds. King Sammer and Slim hear about this, unfortunately, and then they go off to an adventure, supported by KoopaHeads! Info King Sammer wears different outfits every chapter except for Castle Blooper. He wears his default outfit in Castle Blooper. Chapter 1 King Sammer explores Lineland Road, and then goes to Mount Lineland, where a Pixl named Cudge doubts he's the hero because there isn't a blue mohawk near him. They find the LarryHead, and Cudge believes him now. Then, they battle Rolling Thwomp. After that, they battle the huge dragon robot, Fracktail. After defeating him, they go to the area with a weird girl. King Sammer gets the pure heart. Then, in Sammer's Kingdom, they say a Pixl fell out of the sky. Sammer revives him with spicy soup. Chapter 2 King Sammer explores Gloam Valley, the swamp. (Optionally, he can meet someone named Barry.) They find a pixl named MortonHead. Then, after, he goes to Dottie's Mansion, where Dottie has the next Pure Heart. Mimi then enslaves Sammer for breaking her favorite vase. He finds a thousand Rubees and then Mimi fights him in her spider form. After that, they did copies. Dottie was fighting Dottie. They figure out the real Dottie with Super Paper Mario stuff around her. They get the Pure Heart, then. Chapter 3 King Sammer goes to The Bitlands, where his Pixl, the kin-sammer-toilet-adventure, gets kidnapped by Thoreau. They go to the Tile Pool, and then... THE DOTWOOD TEE!!! (where they fight Urchin Lung.) Then, they free a trapped pixl named WendyHead. They fight Thoreau. They get the kin-sammer-toilet-adventure back. They get a pure heart. (They also get Cudge.) Chapter 4 King Sammer goes to space, and meets Boomer. They acquire a new Pixl named IggyHead. Then, they battle... THE MYSTERIOUS CARRY UNDERWOOD. after defeating him... They get a pure heart. Chapter 5 King Sammer gets two new pixls (RoyHead and LemmyHead) and talks to the stupid cragnon, Slim? Chapter 6 In Flipside, they try battling 100 guys. the void kills flipside though. then Carrie Underwood steals the pure hart and Dimentio sends them all to The Underwhere. Chapter 7 King Sammer finds Luvbi and then goes up to Overthere Stair and then finds out Luvbi is a pure heart. Chapter 8 NO SPOILERS! Gallery King Sammer artwork 3.png|Default Outfit. King Sammer 1.png|King Sammer's first outfit in Chapter 1, Lineland. King Sammer 2.png|King Sammer's outfit in Gloam Valley, chapter 2. King Sammer 3.png|King Sammer in chapter 3, The Bitlands. King Sammer 4.png|King Sammer's outfit in Chapter 4, Outer Space. King Sammer 5.png|King Sammer in Chapter 5, Land of the Cragnons. King Sammer 6.png|King Sammer in Chapter 6, Flipside. King Sammer 7.png|King Sammer in the Underwhere. King Sammer 8.png|King Sammer in the Overthere Stair.